


Donghyuk's Thoughts: Odd Numbers

by yeowoonuna



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Donghyuk POV, Gen, M/M, Overthinking, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeowoonuna/pseuds/yeowoonuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Donghyuk has too much time on his hands he is bound to let his mind wonder, and sometimes that carries him to dark places. Luckily, there is always iKON.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donghyuk's Thoughts: Odd Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is my first fanfic, and I am really nervous about posting it. I hope you enjoy it!

Donghyuk’s Thoughts: Odd Numbers

Donghyuk sat on the living room’s couch staring at the TV. He honestly wasn't watching whatever variety show was on, but the bustling of voices acted as white noise which helped him think without his thoughts echoing in his own head uncomfortably.  
  
Since his arrival at YG and his introduction to the boys that would become the infamous Team B, he had learnt a lot and shared many different experiences with his new hyungs (he liked to think that despite the difficulties, he had more good memories than bad ones) and after their painful defeat during WIN, he had expected awful things to happen to the team he had grown to love so much but, luckily, reality had fallen very short of his expectations.   
  
Regardless of the hard competition and painful moments they lived during Mix & Match he believed that coming out of it with the complete Team B plus a new member and a band name, was certainly the best possible outcome. Donghyuk was also very happy that the new member had ended up being Chanwoo, seeing that the kid was really sweet and kind (but most importantly, he was younger which meant Donghyk was no longer the maknae which was a very big plus).  
However, Donghyuk felt lonely. Despite the increase of people living at the dorm, Donghyuk felt he was alone more often than not and the more he thought about it the more the answer came to him (even if he wished with all his heart for it not to be true): odd numbers.  
  
The original Team B was composed of six members: Jinhwan, Yunhyeong, Bobby, B.I, Junhwe and Donghyuk; and it worked out perfectly. Why you ask? Because even if Jiwon and Hanbin had been a couple for almost two and a half years, and Junhwe had confessed to Jinhwan three months after their first meeting, Donghyuk wasn't bothered by it.   
He was happy that his hyungs had found someone to love, and taking into account the dating bans imposed by the company (and how rarely they ever saw girls with all the work they had and the hard practices), it was really not so shocking to find themselves dating guys. He understood that Hanbin and Jiwon had an almost soul-mate type of connection and clicked almost instantly with each other. Junhwe, on the other hand, had been shocked by how Jinhwan looked when they first met and had some hard times accepting his newfound sexuality before gathering the courage to ask Jinhwan out. Yunhyeong had kindly shared that information one night among drinks (and begged him to keep it a secret the morning after while nursing a major hangover).

  
That was the difference.

   
Since the pairs had been together before Donghyuk came into the band, it had been most natural for him to deal with their antics. He and Yunhyeong had been drawn together by their twin status as single. They had become close, but no matter how much the other four liked to tease them, nothing ever pointed to anything but friendship (built mostly on long chats about how hard it was to live between two couples who shared moments that ranged from diabetic sweetness to NC-17 stuff, that Yunhyeong refused to discuss with him, regardless of the place and time).   
But now a new member had been thrown in the mix, and however much Yunhyeong insisted in denying it on the grounds that _he's too young_ _we're just closer because you lot scare him off_ , it was very obvious that he held a very soft spot for the new youth in his already soft heart (and judging by the way Chanwoo's eyes sparkled any time Yunhyeong so much as looked his way, everyone else had guessed pretty quickly that the feelings were mutual).

  
Donghyuk didn't resent him.  
  
(It’s not like you could pick with whom or when you fall in love either, right?)  
  
Yunhyeong had always been a selfless hyung who worried too much over others, before he even cared about himself, so him finding someone he loved (and who appeared to reciprocate those feelings), made Donghyuk feel really happy for him. Moreover, since that person was their little way-too-kind-for-his-own-good and resident cutie (sorry, Jinhwan-hyung), Jung Chanwoo. So really, Donghyuk felt very happy for them. They were mostly disgustingly sweet, which made sense since Yunhyeong _did_ think that their maknae was way too young to have that kind of relationship yet (never mind that he was only a year younger than Junhwe who had already done more than anyone would like to know with his “jinan-hyung” for almost three years now). 

  
(Also, Donghyuk was pretty sure none of those two had even realised their feelings, let alone confess to each other yet).

  
So no, he wasn't mad nor did he resent them (okay, maybe he was a bit mad, but seeing them smile at each other giddily made it impossible for him to hold onto that feeling for long). He couldn't help feeling a bit left out though, and it hurt.

He thought, maybe this was how Yunhyeong had felt, before Donghyuk had joined the group last (he shook that thought away though, because Yunhyeong hyung could be really dense sometimes, so maybe being unable to read the mood had saved him from some of the awkward situations that Donghyuk had been unable to escape).  
He thought, maybe it would have been better if CEO Yang had let Jinhyeong or Hongseok stay, so he would have someone he could relate to and they could complain about stupid couples and how hard single people had it and live happily ever after (okay, maybe not that much but you know)  
  
"Yah, what are you doing?"  
  
His train of thought is rudely interrupted by a deep voice that belongs to none other than Koo Junhwe, Donghyuk discovers once he looks up.  
  
"Huh?" Donghyuk answers not-very-eloquently.   
  
He had been so held up by his thoughts that he had not registered the change in his surroundings. However, now that Junhwe had not-so-kindly brought him back from his daydreaming he could appreciate the way the light from the window had shifted and turned from a bright golden shine to a deep red that reflected on the white walls with a soft orange glow.  
  
"What the hell? You weren't even watching TV! If I didn't know any better I would have thought you were thinking or something" Junhwe says as a cocky grin starts spreading on his face.  
  
Donghyuk's answer this time comes in the form of an unamused look, a smack on the thigh and a mutter of "jerk".  
  
Before Junhwe had any time to retaliate, Yunhyeong's voice filled the air with a call for everyone to gather in the kitchen for dinner.  
  
As everyone approaches their places at the table, Donghyuk is able to hear bits and pieces of all the conversations going around:

  
Hanbin praising Yunhyeong's culinary prowess.

  
Junhwe explaining details of the new dance routine to Chanwoo while Jiwon keeps talking over him sometimes with useful tips and sometimes with just funny commentary.  
  
And then it hit him: _Maybe, this was it._  
  
iKON was a team. A team composed of seven people. Talented youngsters that mix and divide and through all those changes they make each other shine bright, bringing forth their best talents and shielding and filling up their weaknesses. Affinities exist. But at the end of the day, _all of iKON is at the table_.  
  
(Or _maybe_ , he was really overthinking it).  
  
"Donghyuk-ah, is everything okay? You seem a little out of it…" Jinhwan's concerned voice shakes him from his eureka moment. He turns his head to come face to face with his oldest hyung's concerned gaze.  
  
"I know, right? He was being really quiet in the living room and seemed to be on a daze, are you okay? Do you feel sick? Are you hurting anywhere?" Yunhyeong's curious gaze falls on him along with Hanbin's and Chanwoo's questioning ones.  
  
"Relax, idiots don't catch colds, remember?" He hears Junhwe say in the back while Jiwon stretches a hand towards his forehead to check for any signs of a fever.  
  
He hears a muffled "yah!" from Jiwon, as he pulls his hand back.  
  
"I'm fine really" he says with a soft smile. "Just figuring some things out"  
  
"Well, you know you can talk to any of us if you need to, right? We're all here for you kiddo" Yunhyeong says with an encouraging smile on his face.  
  
"Not me, I don't want to deal with your bull-" Junhwe starts before Jiwon starts a grabbing fight with him.  
  
"God, these kids…" Jinhwan sighs resignedly before standing to separate them.  
  
Yeah. He'll probably be fine.  
  
"Yah, is Jinhwan your boyfriend or your mother, honestly Junhwe… you’re so immature" Donghyuk says while shaking his head in fake disappointment.  
  
"Wha-? Frigging brat-" Junhwe jumps from his seat red in the face while a surprised Jinhwan tries to hold him back while trying to avoid stepping on a cackling Jiwon that had fallen on the floor from laughter.  
  
Yeah. He'll be more than fine.

And now, he’s got a new hobby.  
  
(That night, Donghyuk starts a list in his head titled _possible things to tease and/or annoy Junhwe with_ )

He falls asleep with a soft smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I see you reached the end? Did you like it? I'd really love some feedback so I appreciate any comments, suggestions and of course if you leave kudos! Thanks for taking your time to read it! *^^*


End file.
